


I'll Be Your Love Tonight

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90's AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disposable Cameras, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “I don’t know how I’m ever going to walk away from you.”“So don’t.” Harry ran a fingertip over Louis’ thigh. “Stay with me.”-It's the summer of 1999 and Louis Tomlinson has been abandoned at a house party. A dispute over Smirnoff Ice and several night buses later, Louis is unsure how he'll ever walk away from this lovely, curly-haired boy.





	I'll Be Your Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Oh-kay! So this fic is based on MITAM track 8, Never Enough. This little idea popped into my head and spiralled out of control somewhat, as do all the best ideas.
> 
> I have made a Spotify playlist for this fic which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/rbbsbbunofficial/playlist/0Kw2dg0w1hItkjOmDLAon8). It includes songs mentioned in the fic, plus a handful of others that would've been on the radio at the time this fic is set.
> 
> Thank you to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for the betaing and [Steph](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/) for cheerleading!

**Friday**

Niall was a fucker. Louis didn’t know a single person in this whole place and Niall was nowhere to be seen. Louis had been abandoned.

“Come on, Tommo!” Niall had said, and when Louis had protested he’d waved a hand dismissively. “Who cares if you don’t know anybody? I’ll be there! I’m all you need!”

Absolute Grade A fucker.

Louis would disown him in the morning, but for now his Bacardi Breezer - which had gone pretty warm as he’d clutched at it for so long - was about to run empty and if he was going to be here, Louis might as well take advantage of the free alcohol. Maybe he’d have one or two more and, if Niall hadn’t resurfaced, Louis would head home and kill him in the morning.

As he stood on his tippy toes to locate the kitchen, which he quickly discovered was over to his left, he rolled his eyes as the opening of Prince’s _1999_ rang out through the speakers. It had, of course, been inevitable that this song would be played at every single party and event this year. Louis loved Prince with all his heart, of course he did, but he couldn’t wait for the turn of the millennium if it meant people stopped playing this bloody song.

He sang along anyway as he squeezed through all the bodies in the kitchen, finding a cooler that was just full of water and soggy labels from alcopop bottles. He found another cooler that was more ice than water, and poking out among the cans of beer was what Louis recognised as the metal cap of a Smirnoff Ice.

“Yes,” he murmured. He reached in for the drink, but instead of his fingers wrapping around the cold bottle, he found himself grabbing someone’s soggy hand. 

He looked up at the man standing in front of him. He looked maybe a little younger than Louis, eyes slightly glazed as if he was tipsy. He was very good looking, but at the moment he seemed defiant, indignant. Louis’ hackles immediately raised as he felt his expression harden.

“Alright, mate.” Louis raised an eyebrow sassily. “That Smirnoff Ice was mine.”

“Oh? Was it?” The man smirked. “So why is it in my hand?”

Louis scoffed, outraged. “You knew full well I was reaching for it and you darted in there. That’s not very nice, lad. C’mon, hand it over. It’s mine.”

“Oh…” The man pursed his lips as he uncapped the bottle expertly on the edge of the table and Louis felt a sort of rage wash over him. “If it’s yours, how come I’m gonna drink it?”

The man wrapped his mouth around the lip of the bottle and his eyes danced as he took a swig. Louis’ anger started to melt away, settling somewhere in his groin as he watched the man’s mouth tighten and he slid the bottle from between his lips, licking them and smirking.

“Uh-” Louis’ brain was foggy. 

“I’m Harry. What’s your name, darling?”

Louis watched those lovely lips move, the low rumbling coming from them doing nothing to quell the arousal in his gut. His breath caught in his throat as Harry’s two square front teeth dug into the shiny, red flesh and he remembered that Harry had asked him a question.

“Um… my name….” Louis flicked his eyes up to meet Harry’s before he felt his gaze drop back to his mouth, like some kind of invisible pull. This was getting weird.  _ He  _ was getting weird.

“Okay, well. Here, babe.” Harry laughed softly, tilting the bottle towards him and Louis went to take it before he realised Harry intended to feed it to him. Feeling his heart starting to pound in his chest, Louis opened his mouth, letting Harry slip the top of the bottle between his lips and onto his tongue. Harry was biting his lip again, pushing the bottle a little further than necessary, which was… indecent, frankly. Louis felt another surge of arousal as Harry was staring at his mouth as if he wanted to devour it. He tilted the bottle, feeding Louis a miniscule amount of alcohol before slowly, agonisingly pulling the bottle from between Louis’ lips. 

“No hard feelings I hope, gorgeous. Find me later for a dance? I’d love to hear that elusive name of yours.” Harry licked his lips before winking. “Thanks for the drink!”

And then, Harry was gone, leaving Louis standing in the kitchen and wondering what the fuck just happened. He finally came to his senses, sadly resigning himself to a can of Carling and feeling affected and out of sorts as he headed back out to the living room.

This house party had suddenly got about a million times more interesting. It was at this point that Louis actually did spot Niall, but he couldn’t give less of a shit, deciding to leave him to his own devices. As the whole room danced to S Club 7, which was blaring out of the speakers, Louis stood on a sofa in the corner of the room, scanning the crowd. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for.

Now that there was a bit of distance between him and Harry, and Louis’ head was a bit clearer, Louis could take him in a bit more. Harry was standing over the other side of the room, clutching at that bloody Smirnoff Ice. He was wearing loose-fitting trousers with a dragon motif on the left leg, a tight white sleeveless t-shirt and his hair was ear-length, parted in the centre and flopping down onto his forehead, curling from the heat and humidity of the room. He looked a bit like he belonged in a boyband. Harry had spotted him and was staring back at him now, his lips moving as if speaking to whoever he was with. All the while, his eyes bore into Louis and there was that invisible pull again. Something came over Louis. He needed to get to him.

Before Louis could climb down from the sofa,  _ Mambo No.5 _ came on and he watched as Harry’s face flooded with delight and suddenly Louis was transfixed, watching Harry sing along, word perfect. He started to dance with his friend, a good looking dark-haired man, their bodies close and Louis felt himself leaping down from the sofa to push through the crowd towards Harry. 

“There he is!” Harry cheered as Louis emerged. “It’s whatshisname!”

“Hiya.”

“This song is full of names, darling. Take your pick! Monica? Erica?” Harry pouted as he checked names off on his fingers. “Or, um… Oh, what’s the name of the guy who sings this?”

Louis’ brain clicked into gear and he finally remembered his own damn name. “Lou! His name’s Lou Bega.”

“Hm?” Harry looked Louis up and down, tapping his finger on his chin. “Lou might suit you.”

Louis giggled. “Yeah. My name’s Louis.”

“Oh!” Harry laughed. He held his hand out and Louis slid his own into it. Harry’s hand was large, warm and dry. “It’s fantastic to meet you. I see that you found a drink.”

“Yeah. This beer tastes like shit, if I’m honest.”

“Aw. I’m sorry, darling.” Harry’s smug smirk told Louis that he wasn’t in the least bit sorry. “Wanna dance?”

“What about your friend?”

“Zayn doesn’t mind. Do ya, love?”

Harry’s gorgeous, smouldering friend shrugged and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Louis looked to Harry for a reaction, but Harry was just staring at Louis, smirking.  _ Mambo No.5 _ finished and  _ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom _ by the Vengaboys started. Louis nearly screamed in delight. He put his beer down somewhere and grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him into the crowd. 

“God, I  _ love _ this song!” Louis shouted over the music as he started to move, jumping up and down with his arms in the air. Harry watched him, amused as he bounced on the balls of his feet in time with the music. After a minute, Louis matched his movements and he took the bottle of Smirnoff Ice from Harry’s hand, helping himself to a swig.

“Oi!” Harry grinned. “That’s my drink.”

“Then how come I’m drinking it?” Louis shouted over the music.

Harry smirked, amusement lacing his features. “You’re trouble, you.” 

“You’re the one who will be in trouble if you try and fight me over this drink.”

Harry laughed, lovely gorgeous lips stretching back and revealing rows of white teeth. He placed his forearms on Louis’ shoulders, crossing his wrists just behind Louis’ neck, and Louis found himself licking his lips as Harry pulled closer.

“Look, I’m not just saying this to get my drink back, I swear.” Harry tilted his head. “But you have the most incredible eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Harry was so close to Louis, now. His own incredible green eyes were staring deep into Louis’ very soul and he felt naked from it. 

“Well,” Louis replied, finally remembering how to speak. “You’ll have to try harder than that to get anything from me, least of all your drink back.”

“Oh. Really?” The tip of Harry’s tongue poked out, licking over his plush bottom lip and Louis was equal parts irritated and weak. Harry knew exactly what he was doing and Louis was just a victim of his seduction. “Well, let me know what I can do for you…” Harry paused to slowly look down Louis’ body and back up again. “And I’m sure I’ll be happy to oblige.”

Louis could think of a long list of things that Harry could do for him, but he spoke none of them. Instead, he defiantly raised the Smirnoff Ice bottle to his lips, wrapping them around the rim of the bottle, doing his best to tease Harry the same way he’d teased him. He felt a bit silly but Harry was tracking the movement anyway, his lips parting as Louis’ lips pursed. Louis tilted the bottle and drained it, pulling it from between his lips, licking over them before handing a silent Harry the empty bottle.

“Thanks, babe. I need a cigarette,” Louis announced, shouting to be heard over the music. The Verve were on now, everybody in the room swaying uncertainly, not quite knowing how to dance to  _ Bitter Sweet Symphony. _

Harry stayed silent as Louis walked away, leaving him alone in the crowd. Louis wasn’t worried about losing him or anything. He headed towards the front door that he’d entered through when he’d arrived with Niall not too long ago, just before the little fucker disappeared. That probably wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. 

Louis walked to the street, sat down on the curb, and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter. Right about on cue, Louis heard somebody behind him clearing their throat. Louis smirked and tilted his head back slowly to see Harry towering over him.

“What the hell took you so long?” Louis grinned, tapping his unlit cigarette on its box as Harry sat down next to him on the curb. 

Harry smiled, parting his lips as if he was about to speak, but instead he leaned in, kissing Louis on the cheek with those wonderful lips. The simple, sweet gesture made Louis feel odd inside.

“Louis. You’re the most interesting thing about this party,” Harry stated. “Can we get out of here?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I just met you, Harry. I’m not gonna come home with you, just like that.”

“Did I invite you back to mine?” Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. “No. Not what I said at all. You’re very full of yourself, Louis. Trying to invite yourself round and then acting all offended, as if I’d come on too strong, or something.”

Louis snorted in amusement. “Sorry, my mistake. I just thought that maybe you noticed my arse as I walked away.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised comically. “Actually, I didn’t. Is it something I should see?”

“It's a matter of urgency.” Louis smirked. “So where are we going, then, if we’re not going back to yours?”

Harry stood to his feet, holding his hand out to help Louis up. Harry grinned, shrugging.

“Fuck knows.”

-

“Just trust me.”

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. “I just met you, Harry. How can I possibly trust you?”

Harry pushed his hands into his pockets. “You’ll just have to take that chance, won’t you? Let’s get on this one.”

Louis looked up from the bus stop to see a red night bus trundling towards them. He didn’t read the destination on the front. Harry’s big idea was for them to get on a random bus and stay on until they were kicked off. They could end up in any bloody dodgy neighbourhood in the outskirts of London. Harry must’ve lost the plot, and Louis didn’t know why he was going along with it, why he trusted him. He just did.

“So, where do you live?” Louis asked Harry as he smiled at the driver politely, chucking a handful of change on the dash. He took his ticket and turned to look at Harry.

“Up by Archway.”

“Hm? Archway.” Louis furrowed his brow in thought as they climbed up the stairs to the upper deck. “Is that on the Northern Line?”

“You got it,” Harry said. The bus was slightly busy and Harry led them to the back of the bus where the long, plastic seat running the width of the bus was empty. Louis sat down next to Harry, who swung his legs up and placed them on Louis’ lap. “Where do you live?”

“Kingston. Went to Uni there and just kind of stuck around. From Doncaster originally.”

Louis missed his family. When he was a kid, even just looking at the black, white, and red InterCity trains made him excited, a symbol of countless fun trips to London. Now that he lived here in London, the sight of the InterCity trains provoked a different kind of excitement in him. They meant going home. He wouldn’t be going home until Christmas now, and that was actually something he’d rather not think about. 

“Ah, I thought you were from around there. I’m from Cheshire.”

Louis studied Harry. He was chewing gum rather obnoxiously, twirling a few fingers in his curls. Unlike earlier in the night, Harry’s eyes were now everywhere but on Louis. Harry felt different than when they’d first met. He felt soft, and sweet. Less sharp. The Harry he’d met in the kitchen had aroused Louis, but Louis reckoned this Harry was nicer company, anyway. 

Louis looked out the window as they trundled by building after building. He and Harry both turned their heads to watch a man and a woman start to quietly argue a few rows in front of them. Harry smirked at Louis before he looked down at his own feet, bopping them as if tapping out a rhythm. He was wearing white Reebok Classics with pink detail. Nice.

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s legs, and Harry grinned to himself before glancing shyly at Louis. Their eyes met and Louis felt… something. It felt softer, more homely than a spark. Harry looked away, smiling as he gazed out of the window. The bus came to a stop and Louis could hear some giggling girls get on and stay downstairs.

“When we get kicked off, I say we go into a shop and buy loads of Smirnoff Ice.” Harry grinned wickedly. “You can pay.”

“As if. Actually...” Louis squeezed Harry’s knee and Harry audibly gasped, eyes widening. As a blush crept up Harry’s face, Louis smirked. “Something wrong, Harry?”

“I just, um…” He cleared his throat. “My kneecaps are, um, sensitive.”

“So I see.” Louis watched as Harry composed himself. Turning Harry on already felt like Louis’ favourite thing in the world. “Well, I'll remember that.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep himself from smiling, and he focused his attention out of the window once again. Louis vaguely recognised their surroundings, and at this point was struggling to remember where the party had even been. He wondered if Niall was back there, looking for him. He hoped so. Wait until he tells Niall where he disappeared off to.

The bus started to empty and Harry and Louis were content to journey together in silence. Louis looked at his watch and, at just gone 3am, the bus terminated and they were thrown off.

“It’s getting cold,” Harry complained. “Where are we, anyway?”

Louis peered up at the bus stop. “Ilford.”

“Let’s get on another bus! In a different direction.”

“Harry…” Louis sighed, pulling a handful of change from his pocket. “I can only afford one more bus, and I do need to get home, at some point.”

“That’s all you have?”

“I didn’t think I’d need more than bus fare to get home!”

Harry sighed, digging in his pocket and pulling out a debit card and waving it in front of Louis’ face. Louis raised his eyebrows.

“I think we passed a petrol station back there.” Harry looked over his shoulder, down the street. “Let’s get some cash out. And alcohol!”

“Oh, Harry…” Louis shook his head before grinning. “I don’t want to be a kept man.”

“Alright.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You’d better make sure you pay me back, then.”

“So you think I’ll be wanting to see you again, yeah?”

“Oh, you’ll see me again,” Harry said, winking. “I mean, you’re gonna owe me money, so I’ll track you down either way.”

Louis let out a small laugh. They walked for about five minutes, Harry clutching at Louis’ arm. They got to the petrol station and headed into the little shop. 

“Okay, so. What supplies do we need to ride buses until the sun rises?”

“You’ve lost the plot,” Louis told him. “Until the sun rises? Really?”

“It’s only a couple more hours. Grab some Doritos.”

Louis did as he was told as Harry headed straight for the fridges. He watched as Harry put his hands on his head, exposing his armpits as he tried to decide what he wanted. The tufts of hair made Louis smile, and as he turned his head back his eyes fell upon the two-pack of Fujifilm disposable cameras on the shelf. He grabbed them without thinking it through too much. As he joined Harry at the counter, placing the items down, Harry turned towards him, smirking.

“What’s that, Louis?”

“I just thought it might be nice to document our adventure.” Louis looked on the counter, widening his eyes at the big, plastic bottle of cider. “Just in case we can’t remember afterwards. I’m not drinking that shit, by the way.”

The man behind the counter smirked, and Louis looked at him and just shook his head.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Harry sighed loudly. “They don’t sell champagne here, Your Highness.”

Louis grabbed a large bottle of WKD Blue and placed it on the counter. “Alright, Harry. I hope you can down all that White Lightning on your own.”

“Big talk from someone who chose an alcopop.” Harry paid and they took a carrier bag each, heading outside before Harry stopped at a cash machine on the forecourt.

“And  _ now _ you need to go back into the shop to ask for change. They won’t take a twenty pound note on the bus, Harry. Shouldn't you have got cash out before we went inside? Honestly. I know you’ve had a drink, love, but organise yourself!”

Harry sighed, throwing Louis a look before leaving him outside with the bags. Louis lit the cigarette he’d forgotten all about back at the party, and wondered what the fuck he was doing with a stranger in Ilford. About to drink very cheap alcohol and become extremely inebriated. No one knew where he was and if Harry was to murder him, he’d probably get away with it. If he kept teasing Harry the way he had, he might very well end up murdered. Still, Harry seemed to be taking it in good spirits and if that didn’t make him a keeper, Louis didn’t know what would.

As Harry came out of the shop, grinning like an idiot and jangling a pocket full of change, Louis reckoned he didn’t have it in him to hurt a fly. As cocky and forward as Harry had been when they first met, Harry seemed very sweet and was displaying a sort of shy reluctance to make any kind of move towards Louis. Louis was content, though. There was a mutual attraction, he was sure of it, but just being in each other’s company was enough. For now. He still definitely wanted to get his hands on Harry.

“Let’s find a bus stop,” Harry said. “I say we don’t even look. Just get on the first one that comes.”

“What if it’s only going, like… one stop?”

Harry shrugged, pulling his cider from the blue carrier bag and untwisting the cap. He took a swig and cringed. “Ugh!”

“See?” Louis said smugly, pulling the WKD Blue bottle out. He cocked an eyebrow at Harry as he uncapped it and took a large gulp. The vodka warmed his insides as it trickled down his throat. “I can see who the smarter of the two of us is.”

“Excuse me, Louis.” Harry cocked his head. “I was just trying to pick something with the highest alcohol content versus cost. Now  _ that _ is smart.”

“Now, if I didn’t witness you showing your ID to the man in the shop, I might’ve thought that was a disturbingly young person talking.”

Harry pulled a mocking face before swigging more cider and cringing. They found a bus stop, and hopped on the first bus that came along. Sitting right at the front this time, they sat pressed close together on the seat even though there was plenty of space for both of them. They both carried on drinking and Harry reluctantly shuffled away from Louis half an inch to squash the bag of Doritos between them.

“My roommate, Liam…” Louis paused to swallow a mouthful of crisps. “He’s a singer. I mean, he’s a barman. But he’s a singer, too. He’s applying to go on Stars In Their Eyes!”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “No way. As who?”

“Robbie Williams.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s wicked! My mate, Zayn, likes to sing, but not really in front of people. It’s a shame. He’s got a great voice.”

“Not to mention insanely good looks,” Louis added as he bit down on a Dorito, looking out of the front of the bus. It was starting to rain and he frowned. They were both in t-shirts.

“Oi,” Harry replied.

“Hey,” Louis said suddenly, surprised. “I’ve been here before.”

“Yeah? Where are we?”

“No idea,” Louis replied, thinking. “I think I came to a club around here once. I’m really struggling to remember anything.”

Harry grinned. “Drunk, were you?”

“Of course I was.” Louis grinned.

Harry watched Louis as he took a swig from his bottle of WKD, holding the big bottle with both hands. As Louis twisted the cap back on, Harry unpackaged one of the disposable cameras.

“No!” Louis cried, holding his bottle up to hide his face. 

“Louis, the cameras were  _ your _ idea.” Harry snapped a picture and Louis groaned. “Did you think I wouldn’t take any of you, or what?”

“Don’t know. I just wanted to take pictures of you.” 

Harry took a few more before Louis snatched it out of his hands. He wound the film on and held the camera up to his eye. Harry flashed a big, cheesy smile and Louis grinned as he took the photo.

“Lovely,” he stated. 

“Hey, look. A bus station.” Harry looked out of the window, thoughtful. He pressed the bell to stop the bus and climbed to his feet.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked in surprise, quickly gathering his bits and throwing them in the carrier bag.

“I’m bored with not knowing where we’re going. Let’s pick somewhere.”

Louis sighed, running down the stairs after him. He was starting to get pretty tired, if he was honest. And pretty drunk. Maybe he should think about going home soon. He just… he really didn’t want to leave Harry. 

They got off and Louis sat on a cold, wet chair in the bus station. It had stopped raining, but there was a distinctive chill in the air and Louis was seriously considering just getting Harry’s number and calling it a night. 

“Let’s go to Heathrow!” Harry exclaimed loudly.

“What for?”

Harry shrugged. “Dunno. Planes?”

“In the middle of the night?”

Harry shrugged, grinning weakly. He was most definitely drunk from that cheap, nasty cider and he sat down next to Louis, throwing his arm around his shoulders and sighing.

“It might be really nice to watch the sunrise there, you know. Together.”

The sunrise was probably well over an hour away, but then again so was Heathrow. They’d probably only just make it. It all sounded like a lot of effort and Louis sighed, turning to Harry.

“I… think I need to call it a night,” Louis said regretfully. “I’m really tired.”

“Oh.” Harry’s body sagged, visibly disappointed. “Well, okay. Come, let’s see if there’s a bus here that takes you home. Or to somewhere you can get home from?”

“Okay.” Louis nodded.

They looked at a bus map and Louis eventually found a bus that would take him somewhat near to home. According to the timetable, one would arrive in the next few minutes. 

“I want your number,” Louis said, not really interested in beating around the bush. “Or I want to give you mine. But I don’t have a pen.”

Harry blinked rapidly. “I don’t either.”

“Oh. I… I don’t even know whose party that was? Um, okay... do you know Niall?”

Harry shrugged, shaking his head. “I think Zayn knew whoever threw the party. We’ll find each other, yeah? We’ll both ask around?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Harry smiled at him reassuringly before frowning, becoming serious. “Um, so… try and get my number and give me a call. I have an answer machine so if I’m not home, leave me a message. Tell me your number and I’ll call you back. And I’ll try and ask around for your number, too. I have to… I really want to see you again. My surname is Styles, if that helps.”

“Mine’s Tomlinson.” Louis smiled softly. “We have to see each other again. I owe you money.”

“Shut up.” Harry grinned. “I don’t care about that.”

Louis sighed with a smile, pulling the Doritos out of his carrier bag. “Here, you take these.”

“Oh, thanks.” Harry took the bag and Louis glanced back in the bag to see the disposable camera. At least if they never found each other, Louis would have a photo of Harry to remember him by.

“We barely even used the cameras,” he told Harry, who frowned.

“Yeah. Oh, look. Your bus is coming.”

Louis looked over his shoulder to see his bus rounding the corner, slowing to a stop as Harry stuck his hand out. The doors opened and Louis’ breath started to quicken.

“Bye.” Harry uncertainly squeezed at Louis’ upper arm. “See you soon, I hope.”

Louis’ heart was hammering in his chest and he felt an overwhelming sense of regret. He could feel the bus driver looking at him, waiting, and Louis felt like he’d never forgive himself if he walked away.

“I’m not going,” Louis said, barely even realising what he was saying. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Harry’s face broke into a wide grin and he looked up to the bus driver. “Sorry, mate! I’m keeping him.”

The doors unceremoniously clattered closed and the bus sped off. Louis and Harry just stood, rooted to the spot and staring at each other.

“Sorry, just…”

“I’m really glad you didn’t go,” Harry said with a small, warm smile. “The bus for Heathrow is coming. You feeling it?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

-

Louis couldn’t remember falling asleep but he woke up dribbling on Harry’s bare arm. Harry was asleep with his face pressed unflatteringly against the window.

Louis quickly sat up, wiping his dribble from Harry’s skin. He looked out the window. It was just starting to get light, the sky dark and inky and he could even hear birds chirping. The land outside was becoming flat so Louis figured they were nearly at the airport. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, keeping his eyes on Harry and watching him stir.

“Mm, what the fuck?” Harry groaned as he peeled his face from the window and rubbed his eyes, turning to look at Louis. “Oh.”

“Oh, that’s nice!” Louis grinned softly. 

“Hi, gorgeous.” Harry smiled sleepily. “What time is it?”

Louis glanced at his watch. “Twenty past five.”

“I’m so fucking tired.” Harry sat up, blinking and looking groggy. “This was a really bad idea.”

“I think we’re nearly there. But you picked a place really far away from your house.”

“Mm, first tube will be starting soon, though.” Harry yawned. “We can watch the sunrise and go home.”

The comment hit Louis like a punch in the chest. Harry clearly meant that he was going back to his own place, but was he intending to bring Louis back or was he expecting Louis to go off to his own home? Despite the fact he very nearly got on a bus home not long ago, he was slightly panicked at the idea of leaving Harry.

They arrived at Heathrow airport and Harry grabbed Louis’ hand, pulling him around past various buildings before they found a place flat enough to see as much of the sunrise as they could. They sat on the cold concrete outside of the terminal, huddled close together.

“Can we go inside after this and get a drink?” Harry asked. “My mouth tastes horrid and I don't really feel like drinking this shitty cider.”

“Of course.” Louis shivered, moving closer to Harry. He pulled the disposable camera out, preparing in case they lucked out with an especially pretty sunrise. “Harry, tonight has been… odd.”

“Strange,” Harry agreed.

“I’ve had a great time, though.” Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s. “Feels kind of special, yeah?”

Harry nodded in agreement and butterflies fluttered in Louis’ stomach. He was tired as fuck, drifting in an uncomfortable place between drunk and hungover, but he still felt like sticking with Harry tonight was the absolute right decision.

They stayed like that, bodies pressed firmly together as the sun rose. Their view was still pretty shitty - Harry was right, this had been a terrible idea - but Louis snapped a couple of awful photos anyway and when they climbed to their feet, arses numb from the cold, damp concrete, Louis felt kind of sad that the night was coming to an end.

“Louis?” Harry asked tentatively as they headed into WHSmith to get some drinks. “Are you gonna head back to Kingston or did you wanna come back with me?”

A kind of nervous excitement zipped through Louis, the concept of being asked to make the decision himself thrilling to him. He thought it over, but he knew he’d already decided.

“I’d love to come back with you, if it’s okay.”

Staying awake on the tube was a huge struggle. Harry conked out almost immediately, and Louis was reluctant to let himself fall asleep, lest they get mugged. He blearily watched as the early morning Saturday commuters flooded the tube, fairly busy, but nowhere near as bad as the weekday rush. What would Louis have been doing today if he wasn’t with Harry? Did he have plans? He couldn’t think.

He had to shake a startled Harry awake as they pulled into Leicester Square station, guiding him off the train and they switched to the Northern Line. 

“Are you not  _ really _ tired?” Harry croaked. “Why am I the only one falling asleep?”

“I’m knackered, love. I slept on the bus a bit. But generally I don’t really sleep in public places.”

“Well, I’m staying awake now. Don’t want you to get lonely.”

Louis looked at Harry fondly as the train pulled into the station. Harry grinned at him sleepily, taking his hand and pulling him onto the train. There were no two free seats next to each other so Harry propped himself against the door, still clutching Louis’ hand, carrier bag in the other. 

“So, how old are you, Louis?”

“Twenty one.”

“Ooh. An older man.” Harry smirked. Louis wasn’t sure what was sillier, drunk Harry or sleep-deprived Harry. “I’m nineteen.”

“That explains the White Lightning.”

“Hey!” Harry let out a little laugh. 

Harry spent most of the relatively short journey trying not to fall asleep standing up, which Louis found ridiculously endearing. It was gone 7am and, honestly, Louis wasn’t a stranger to still being awake at this time after partying all night. Still, he could definitely do with going to bed. He had no idea what Harry’s intentions for him were back at his place, but Louis assumed and hoped they involved sleeping rather than getting up to things that, although Louis really wanted to do with Harry, he had no energy for whatsoever.

Louis looked at Harry and saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head before he jerked awake, nearly losing his balance. Louis slipped his hand from Harry’s, pulling the camera from his carrier bag and pointing it at Harry.

“Louis, why?” Harry whined. “The worst time in the world that you could possibly…”

“Aw, but you being a mess and falling asleep is a key part of this experience.”

Harry huffed, mumbling  _ dick _ under his breath, pouting as Louis took a photo. He snatched the camera from Louis’ hand and turned the camera on him. Louis tilted his head sassily, rolling his eyes as Harry snapped a photo.

“Alright, point taken.” Louis took the camera back and pushed it into the carrier bag. “Do you have a chewing gum? My mouth’s starting to taste a bit… sour.”

When they finally arrived at Archway, Louis felt unbelievably relieved. He’d left his flat the previous evening to go to a house party and ended up on public transport for six hours with what turned out to be a pretty wonderful boy. The morning was bright and warm, the sunlight hurting Louis a bit as a hangover started to rear its ugly head. Maybe he should drink some of his WKD. Hair of the dog and all that.

He couldn’t even face thinking about it. 

“This is me.”

Harry lived in a block of flats not far from the tube station. Harry led Louis up a flight of concrete stairs, which made Louis want to cry from the exertion, and to a red front door with the number 28 on it. Harry gave an audible sigh of relief as he stepped into his flat, which was cool and smelt like breakfast.

“Ed? Ed.” Harry called into the flat, turning to Louis. “Ed must have gone to work already. Guess we’re alone.”

Something twisted in Louis’ stomach. “Wow, alone for the first time.”

“What?” Harry grinned. “We’ve been alone since we left the party.”

“Alone in public. Not the same.”

“Mm,” Harry agreed, looking amused as he walked into the kitchen, clearly being confident that Louis would follow him. “You want some breakfast?”

They sat quietly at Harry’s kitchen table and ate toast. Harry rambled on about how he’s a really good cook and if he wasn’t so drowsy, and therefore likely to set them both and the flat on fire, he would’ve cooked them something. Louis reassured him that he was so tired and hungover that he probably wouldn’t be able to handle much more than toast. He forced himself to drink two glasses of water with his breakfast and Harry gave him some painkillers, taking some himself before stretching and yawning.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Louis was really, really ready. He actually felt excited at the concept of sleep at this point. Harry led him into his room and Louis unceremoniously stripped off his clothes, leaving his boxers on and slipping into the unmade bed, groaning with relief as the soft duvet enveloped him.

Harry cleared his throat. “I can… if you want, I’ll go and sleep on the sofa...”

Louis was already snuggled in, eyes closed with his back to Harry. “Will you just get in?”

He felt the mattress dip and the duvet pull slightly, and then he was drifting off, Harry laying next to him.

-

Louis woke up with a sudden, very urgent need to wee and within half a second of opening his eyes he was leaping out of the bed, trotting into the hallway to try and work out where the bathroom was. He relieved himself, washing his hands, and when he returned to Harry’s room, Harry was still asleep, but had shifted to starfish in the middle of the bed. Louis groaned, his head throbbing and his eyes screaming with tiredness. He slipped back into the bed, curling into the space between Harry’s body and his outstretched arm. His armpit was right by Louis’ face, smelling of stale alcohol sweat, but Louis wasn’t that bothered. He fell asleep quickly with his head on Harry’s arm.

-

**Saturday**

“Can’t you just go out? Go to Zayn’s, or something.”

“Harry, I live here.”

Louis stirred into consciousness, the hushed words swimming into his head, jumbled. Harry’s bedroom door was open just a crack and Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“But I’ve got a boy in my room,” Harry’s quiet voice floated through into the room. “I met him at that party.”

“Yeah? Why do I care?”

“Please, Ed. Just leave us alone for a few hours? I’ll owe you one. Please.”

“Okay, fine. Someone in this house should have a shag, I suppose.”

“Ed!” Harry whined. “That’s not what I meant, I just-”

“Alright, whatever. None of my business. I’m going!”

The voices fell silent and Louis’ sleepy brain tried not to overthink what he’d heard. This situation was extremely bizarre in the light of day, having spent the whole night with Harry and now he was in Harry’s flat, having just slept in his bed with him, and all without so much as a kiss.

Harry shoved through the door, carrying two mugs and seemed startled to see Louis awake.

“Oh. Good morning.” Harry smiled, handing Louis a cup of tea. Louis glanced at the clock. It was coming up for 2pm. “How long have you been awake?”

Louis smirked sleepily. “Long enough to hear you begging Ed to leave us alone.”

“Oh.” Harry blushed prettily. “I- I just-”

Louis shook his head, grinning. “I’m just teasing you. I heard the last bit, too.”

Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, smiling. “Um - do you take sugar? I didn’t put any in, to be safe.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

Harry nodded, sipping at his own tea. He looked and smelled fresh as a daisy. That wasn’t fair.

“How long have you been awake?” Louis asked. “You don’t look very sleep deprived.”

“Not long.” Harry shrugged. “I had a shower, that probably helped. You’re free to have one too, by the way.”

“You saying I stink?” Louis grinned.

“Not what I was saying at all. But… yeah. You do smell a bit,” Harry said, smirking.

“Fine, I will.” Louis looked at Harry and rolled his eyes. He looked too lovely. “You’re basically glowing! This isn’t fair.”

“I’ll be honest with you. I’m also wearing a teeny tiny bit of makeup. I did actually look pretty shit.”

“Oh, right! So, it's all a facade.” Louis smiled. “You’re gorgeous either way, love.”

Harry blushed. Louis finished his tea and Harry gave him a towel to use. He felt a thousand times better once he’d had a thorough wash, and when he returned to Harry’s room, he found some clothes laid out on the bed for him to wear. He pulled on the black and white Adidas tracksuit bottoms and white t-shirt, and went in search of Harry.

He found him in the kitchen, standing at the cooker and stirring something in a saucepan.

“Thought I’d make us a bit of lunch. Then I was wondering if you’d like to go to the park, or something? It’s a nice day.”

“Yeah. Sounds nice. Maybe a picnic a bit later?”

“Yeah.” Harry beamed. “Beans on toast okay for lunch? Since you’re such a fan of toast.”

Louis nodded, smiling as he approached Harry’s side. He leaned in, sniffing the baked beans cooking in the pan.

“God! They smell so good.”

“I may have added some spices, and such.”

“Oh, you do spoil me!” Louis grinned, leaning his forearms on the counter, watching Harry stir the beans before turning the hob off. “Can’t wait.”

“Louis?” Harry turned to him, frowning. Louis stood up straight, frowning back and waiting for Harry to speak. Instead, Harry took a step forward and hesitantly slipped a hand around the back of Louis’ neck. He slowly leaned in, kissing Louis sweetly on the lips. 

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed and just like that, Harry’s mouth was gone. When he opened his eyes, Harry was back to stirring the beans.

“Been wanting to do that since I first saw you.”

Louis grinned softly. “You had an entire night’s worth of opportunities, babe.”

Harry shrugged. “Yes, well. I didn’t want it to be about being drunk.”

Louis’ heart was beating wildly in his chest. He moved behind Harry, wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his shoulder. “You know what? I think you’re wicked.”

“Ditto.” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ arm. “Thank you for not getting on that bus.”

They sat down to eat and Harry’s baked beans were delicious, more delicious than Louis realised they could ever be. He was starting to feel more human with every bite.

“I put your WKD in the fridge,” Harry told Louis. “But I threw away my White Lightning.”

“Good!” Louis laughed. “Please never buy that again.”

“But-”

“You’re an adult now, love. You can drink grown-up drinks.”

“Oh! Grown-up drinks. Like alcopops?” Harry grinned. “WKD? Smirnoff Ice?”

Fuck. The Smirnoff Ice. A lot of last night was still a blur. Harry’s flirting had been outrageous. Louis blinked at Harry for a second before shaking his head with a grin.

“You don’t feel like the same person who stole a drink off of me.” Louis looked down at the table, smiling. “Who teased me. Inserted the bottle into my mouth like some kind of phallic object.”

“Oh my God,” Harry said, laughing and covering his face with his hands. “Stop it. That was… seduction Harry.”

“Mm? And what happened to him?”

“He was quickly replaced with, ‘go slow, don’t fuck it up’ Harry.” 

Louis smiled softly. “Well, I’m still here.”

“You know, you don’t seem like the same person either.” Harry smirked. “Hard to believe you’re the same boy who couldn’t remember what his name was.”

“That’s ‘cause you were being obscene with your mouth! I was distracted.” Louis reached out for Harry’s hand, and Harry slid it across the table, linking their fingers together. “God, your mouth. Lips so good, I forget my name.”

Harry pursed his lips seductively and Louis laughed, equal parts amused and endeared, with a little bit of arousal thrown in. He stood to put his plate in the sink and Harry did the same, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind.

“As soon as I saw you…” Harry said, sweetly kissing Louis’ neck. “I knew you were special. I knew you’d be special to me.”

Louis slowly turned his head to look at Harry before turning his whole body around and Harry pinned him in against the counter, licking his lips before kissing Louis slowly, intensely.

On the one hand, Louis thought that maybe they’d wasted time last night, and wouldn’t it have been lovely to snog the night away on all those buses? Harry was a fantastic kisser and Louis would’ve happily kissed him for hours on end. On the other hand, Louis really, really loved that Harry had waited. What kind of man was he that, even with lowered inhibitions, he managed to fight against doing something he was desperate to do, just out of principle? He was most certainly a man Louis wanted to get to know better. 

Louis parted his lips and Harry slid his tongue in. They clung to each other, Harry clutching at Louis’ t-shirt at his hips and Louis’ hands on Harry’s face. Harry started to pull away but Louis chased him, pulling his face in for a couple more seconds before releasing him.

“God, Louis…” Harry whispered. “Can’t get enough of you.”

“You, um… wanna go to the park, then?”

Harry swallowed, nodding. “Let’s go now, before I get carried away.”

-

They found a spot and Louis watched Harry shake out the blanket and lay it on the floor, straightening the edges before gesturing to Louis that he should sit down.

“Can I ask?” Louis said as Harry sat down next to him. “Have you ever done this before?”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Which specific ‘this’?”

“Met someone and spent all night with them. Spent more time with them the next day. All without sex being a factor?”

“No one said sex wasn’t a factor,” Harry murmured, sunglasses hiding his eyes, but appearing to be staring past Louis’ shoulder. “I fancied you, I chatted you up. Just… my priorities changed along the way, I suppose.”

Something wild and uncontrollable surged through Louis’ veins. He felt dizzy and he was baffled to how this man who he’d only met less than 24 hours ago could make him feel… well… the thing he was feeling. Whatever the fuck that was.

“Well,” Louis replied. “I have to tell you, it is bloody refreshing.”

“I mean, look. I’m very attracted to you, Louis,” Harry said. “I don’t want you thinking otherwise. Last night was great and I just want to get to know you better.”

Louis smiled to himself, satisfied. Harry lifted his t-shirt off, laying it down on the blanket before he laid flat, fingers entwined behind his head. Louis laid next to him, propping his head on Harry’s bicep and remembering falling asleep this same way some hours ago. Harry smelt much nicer this time, the pleasant, light odour of the same deodorant Louis was wearing mixed with a tiny bit of sweat. It was dizzying, and Louis wanted to envelop himself in it forever.

He must’ve fallen asleep. The next thing Louis knew, he opened his eyes to see the sun lower in the sky and his skin stung slightly as he moved. Harry was just stirring, too. Louis wasn’t sure if they’d woken up at the same time or one had woken the other, but there was just something about waking up at the same time as him that made him smile.

Harry’s chest was a little pink, as were Louis’ arms but nothing too major. Louis propped himself up on his side, watching Harry frown at his burned skin.

“I’ll moisturise it for you later, if you’d like.” Louis grinned. 

Harry beamed at him, sunglasses still concealing his eyes. “Think I’d like that,” Harry replied, and moved in to kiss Louis. 

They explored each other’s mouths slowly, Louis only half-conscious of being in public. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. By now, Harry had slipped a hand under Louis’ t-shirt and spread his palm across the sweaty skin of the small of his back. Louis’ hand was draped across Harry’s ribs, grasping slightly at his side.

“Can I take you somewhere tomorrow?” Harry whispered.

“Where?”

“Not telling you.”

“Hm.” Louis bit his lip, shrugging. “Okay.”

Harry grinned, nodding as if pleased. He pulled one of the disposable cameras from his pocket - Louis had completely forgotten about the cameras - and shuffled in close to Louis, turning the camera lens towards their faces and posing, snapping a photo.

“I hope I got us both in the frame,” Harry said. “I like to think I’m good at taking photos.”

Louis snatched the camera from him, climbing to his knees and shuffling backwards to take a picture of Harry. He beamed cheesily and Louis took a very happy photo of a slightly red, topless Harry.  _ That photo’s for me,  _ Louis thought to himself.

-

After another couple of hours in the sun, the boys started to get hungry. It was getting late, the sun was even lower in the sky, and the temperature had dropped somewhat, so they ditched the idea of a picnic. The impromptu nap had thrown them a bit.

“Wanna go to a restaurant?” Harry asked. “There’s some nice places around here.”

“No. I want to be alone with you,” Louis replied. “Is that okay?”

Harry smiled stupidly at that, nodding. They walked back towards his flat, Harry’s arm draped loosely around Louis’ shoulders. They stopped off at a pizza place to get some food to take away, and when they got back to Harry’s they got into bed and watched a video as they ate. Harry put on  _ Scream, _ as Louis had never seen it and had been wanting to.

Harry had announced that he’d watched the film loads of times, but he kept wincing and jumping whenever anything mildly scary happened. Louis was somewhat amused the first time, but by the fourth time he was laughing loudly.

“Calm down!” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s arm.

“Sometimes it’s scarier when you know what’s gonna happen!” Harry pouted, wincing again. “Protect me.”

“Always.” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. “You got the second one on video too?”

“Yeah.” Harry leaned into Louis’ body. “Did you know they’re making a third one?”

“Are they?”

Harry nodded. “We should go see it in the cinema together.”

When they’d finished eating, Harry laid on his front, hugging a pillow. Louis was far too full to put the added pressure on his stomach so he stayed sitting up against the headboard, becoming distracted by Harry’s cute little pert bum. He sighed, widening his eyes when Harry looked over his shoulder and caught him staring.

“Take a picture!” Harry smirked. “It’ll last longer.”

Louis smiled, blushing slightly before he remembered the disposables. “Alright. Gimme a camera, then.”

Harry blinked slowly before nodding. “There’s one on the bedside table, there.”

“What’s it doing there?” Louis smirked. “Hope you’ve not been taking photos of me when I was asleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis grabbed the camera. Louis took a couple of photos of Harry who buried his face in the pillow. Louis shuffled up close to take a photo of Harry’s bum, shaped and framed nicely by his combat trousers. Harry suddenly sat up and jumped into action, startling Louis and grabbing his wrists, pushing him down onto his back. He paused for a moment before straddling his hips.

“Alright, aggressive.” Louis huffed indignantly, wriggling underneath Harry who was just watching him, amused. Louis’ heart was fluttering wildly. “Get off me.”

“Is that what you really want?”

Louis fell still. “No.”

Harry leaned down to kiss his lips, then his neck, then his collarbone. He pushed Louis’ t-shirt up, struggling slightly to get it off before throwing it across the room. As Harry stared down at Louis’ naked torso, Louis felt some kind of jolt in his heart. And his groin. Harry was looking down at him as if he was ready to devour him and it was almost too much for Louis to bear.

Louis was conscious but unembarrassed at the realisation he was becoming hard. Harry had started to kiss him again, moving his hips slightly, which was both delicious and maddening to Louis. Adrenaline was shooting through him.  _ This is it,  _ he thought to himself.  _ This is happening. _

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, tilting his head and a stray curl fell over his right eye. Jesus. Did he practise these bloody moves? He slowly licked over his lips and bit down on the plush lower one. He was turning on his seductive side again, Louis recognised, teasing Louis with his mouth. Louis had something he’d most definitely like to put in there. 

Harry knew what he was doing to Louis, knew that all Louis wanted to do was to feel that mouth on him. Louis knew Harry was teasing him on purpose as he kissed and licked and nipped all the way down Louis’ body until he reached the waistband of the trackie bottoms he’d lent him. He pulled them down ever so slightly, exposing Louis’ hip bones and a scarce smattering of hair.

“Mm, Louis,” Harry murmured against Louis’ skin as he kissed over the newly exposed skin. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Harry was slow and unhurried, like he’d been all weekend, and Louis was impatient. Still, what Harry was doing felt incredible and as much as Louis felt teased, part of him enjoyed the whole thing being dragged out. He surprised himself with his level of restraint, in fact, fighting the urge to buck his hips.

Harry finally ridded Louis of the tracksuit bottoms and Louis drifted into another world as Harry took him in, sinking down and flattening his tongue on the underside of his shaft. His tip hit the back of Harry’s throat with no warning and Louis cried out, his head swimming so much that his vision went cloudy and he felt like he could come at any moment.

Everything melted away as Harry bobbed his head and Louis finally experienced what that lovely mouth could do. His lips and his tongue, his cheeks as they hollowed, the sucking pressure maddening to Louis.

“God, Harry.” Louis pushed his fingers into Harry’s hair, tugging slightly and gasping. “You’re amazing.”

Louis felt a burning passion inside of him, but the dominant feeling wasn’t heated or erotic. It was a warm feeling, the feeling of wanting Harry ever closer, never wanting to leave his side. He felt completely ridiculous. Things like this didn’t happen to Louis. As he came into Harry’s perfect mouth, Louis saw stars and he cried out in ecstasy, sending a silent prayer up that every day could be like today. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever get enough of Harry. 

“Shall I rewind the video?” Harry asked, wiping his mouth as Louis panted, trying to bring himself back to earth. “We missed loads.”

“No. It’s okay. Just come and give me a cuddle.”

They cuddled, trying to watch the rest of the film, but becoming distracted again by exploring each other’s mouths. Calm was settling through Louis’ body and as he started to think he may fall asleep, he pondered upon what he could possibly do to repay such a life-altering blow job. Harry seemed content in not being reciprocated right now, the two of them kissing and clinging to one another. Once the film ended, the boys curled around each other and drifted off to sleep, knackered by a fucked up sleep schedule and crazy, inexplicable feelings.

-

**Sunday**

When Louis cracked one eye open, he closed it again immediately. The sun was streaming through the window right onto his face and sleepily, he wondered why on earth Harry would position his bed here.

He was uncomfortably warm, Harry’s sweaty back pressed to his front. Jumbled thoughts were streaming through his mind as he looked at Harry’s alarm clock. Quarter past six. 

“Ugh.” Louis peeled himself away from Harry and rubbed his eyes. When would he go home? Where would he and Harry leave off when he did? And where was Harry taking him today?

As Louis yawned quietly, Harry rolled onto his back, stirring slightly before falling quiet again. His hair was swirling in different directions, his lips were slightly parted and he looked… peaceful. Content. Louis wanted to just kiss him over and over.

He grabbed the camera from the bedside table and carefully straddled Harry’s hips, trying not to jostle him. He took a picture of him and as he wound the film on, Harry blinked his eyes open.

“Mm…” Harry groaned. “Oh! Well, good morning.”

“Hi,” Louis replied softly. He snapped another photo and Harry grimaced. 

“Stop!” Harry groaned again, smile on his face before sighing and looking at Louis fondly. “I wanna wake up like this every day.”

Louis smiled down on him. He got the impression from Harry’s swiftly darkening expression that he was starting to get a bit turned on and so, not to impede Harry’s plans for the day, he rolled off of Harry and shifted in close to kiss him.

“So, what are we up to today?”

Harry just smiled, kissing Louis sweetly on the nose and slipping out of bed.

“It’s a surprise!” Harry winked. “You’ll see.”

-

Louis stood outside of WHSmith holding a carrier bag containing some sweets and a magazine. Chewing on his thumbnail, he watched as Harry headed into the ticket office to buy tickets for their mystery destination. He tried not to overthink, tried not to look at the departures board in case he was tempted to look at all of the possible destinations. He’d drive himself mad if he started to ponder it. When Harry returned, he had a big, soppy grin plastered on his face.

“Did you get us something to read, then?”

“I got a magazine, but I didn’t know what kind of thing you like, so I threw caution to the wind.” Louis pulled out the magazine. “I got Smash Hits because a1 are topless on the cover.” 

“Nice!” Harry laughed. “Topless boybands are as good a reason as any.”

“It was £1.25! Can you believe it? I remember when it was 75p!”

“Alright, Grandad.” Harry grinned. “Get with the times.”

“You know, if you straightened your hair you’d look like Ben from a1.”

Harry cackled. “Actually, I went to a fancy dress party as him a few months ago! It was a roaring hit with the ladies.”

“Really?” Louis snorted. “Shame.”

Harry grinned, nudging Louis. “Well anyway, our train doesn’t leave for a bit. Wanna pop to Our Price and see if there’s any tapes we fancy? I brought my Walkman.”

Louis loved walking among all the CDs and cassettes. When he was a bit younger he spent hours and hours every weekend in his local HMV, hogging the listening stands, listening to all the new releases.

“My flatmate Liam has a CD Walkman,” Louis said. “He says I need to switch over to CD because tapes are becoming obsolete.”

“Mm.” Harry nodded, mouth twisted into a frown. “CDs are more expensive though, and CDs scratch and skip all the time. No, I think I’ll stick with tapes until society forces me to switch.”

“Right! Me too.” Louis held his hand up and Harry high-fived him.

“So, anything you fancy?” Harry asked as he browsed the charts. “Hey! Vengaboys have an album out.”

Louis laughed loudly. “I think they’re probably a group that release good singles and have shit albums.”

“But they’re your favourite!” Harry grinned.

“They are not. Stop.” Louis shoved him playfully. “What tapes did you bring with you?”

“Umm, I brought a Spice Girls tape. And New Kids On The Block?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “New Kids On The Block? They haven’t brought out an album in years! When was that released?”

“Like, um…” Harry grinned, shrugging. “1994 or something?”

Louis shook his head. “Anyway, what do you think? Should we meet in the middle and get Now! 43?”

Harry agreed that a compilation album was the way to go, so they purchased the double cassette and headed to the train. Harry managed to get Louis on the train without him working out the destination, but his luck was running out. A couple of minutes before the train was due to leave, the driver announced through the PA system that the train was Eastbourne-bound.

“Eastbourne?” Louis asked Harry.

“Yeah,” he replied, shrugging and playing with a loose thread at a hole in his jeans. “My nan used to take me as a kid and I just… I dunno. It’s a nice place.”

“Oh, Harry.” Louis grinned stupidly. “That’s sweet.”

“You know, it’s... it's my happy place and thought I might want to include you in my memories.”

Louis looked around. The train wasn’t busy, but there were people dotted around, noses in their newspapers. He braved pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. 

“You’re wonderful.”

“So are you,” Harry replied, smiling. “I really love spending time with you, you know.”

“Me, too.” Louis swallowed, blinking. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to walk away from you.”

“So don’t.” Harry ran a fingertip over Louis’ thigh. “Stay with me.”

Louis was tempted. Leave his old life behind and make a brand new life with Harry somewhere. Not exactly necessary considering they both lived in London. But hey, a boy can dream.

-

Louis watched the countryside zip past as he listened to Honeyz through Harry’s left earphone. Harry was quietly humming along which amused Louis a little, the soothing, gentle noises coming from Harry making him feel warm inside.

“Did you know Paul and Hannah from S Club 7 knew each other before the band?” Harry asked without looking up from the magazine he’d been reading avidly.

“Can’t say I did.” Louis turned to look at the magazine. “Ooh, Backstreet Boys!”

“Don’t tell me you’re a BSB fan.”

“What’s wrong with BSB?” Louis protested.

“Nothing.” Harry shrugged. “ Except… NSYNC are better.”

“As if!” Louis squawked, outraged. “Let me tell you, Harry. You do not want to have this argument with me.”

Harry scoffed, slamming the magazine shut and pulling his earphone out and shaking his head. “NSYNC are like the newer, improved Backstreet Boys. They’ve been replaced. Deal with it.”

“No!” Louis replied, a little louder than intended. “Come on. NSYNC are dull. Backstreet Boys are legendary.  _ I Want It That Way _ is a classic. It’ll be listened to for decades to come. Same with  _ Everybody. _ None of NSYNC’s songs will be listened to in ten years’ time. Except maybe on an embarrassing nostalgia trip.”

“Just you wait. Their next album will blow Backstreet Boys out of the water.”

“They’re a second rate version of BSB. Just face it, Harry. Nothing remarkable will come out of NSYNC. JC might have a fighting chance when they inevitably split up but that’s about it.”

Harry huffed loudly. A stony silence fell over him as he snapped the magazine open again. He pouted slightly as his brow furrowed and he stared at the page with stubborn interest.

“Aww, don’t be angry, babe.” Louis grinned, nudging Harry in the ribs. “I’m sorry. I’ve got a very strong allegiance to BSB, that’s all.”

Harry turned a page so viciously Louis was worried he’d tear it. Louis looked around again. Everybody else on the train was still absorbed in their newspapers or books, nobody paying any attention to the two of them, at any rate. Louis slid a hand onto Harry’s thigh, smiling at the way he heard Harry’s breath catch in his throat and he pressed a sweet kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Darling,” Louis cooed quietly in his ear. “Can I win you back round with sexual favours?”

Harry blushed, blinking twice before turning his face to look at Louis. He rolled his eyes, sighing and regaining composure.

“I assume you don’t mean right now.”

“No. Well,” Louis said with a shrug, considering. “There  _ is _ a toilet on this train.”

“Stop it,” Harry replied, a grin starting to break across his face.

“Or I’m sure we can find somewhere once we’re off the train...”

“Later.” Harry cocked an eyebrow. “And I  _ will  _ hold you to it. You owe me.”

Louis let out a little laugh, smiling as he slipped his arm into Harry’s and handing him the earphone he’d yanked out. Beverley Knight was singing  _ Greatest Day  _ and Louis closed his eyes, squeezing Harry’s arm. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

-

Louis insisted on an ice cream as soon as they got off the train, now that he was getting into the swing of Harry having to pay for everything. Harry bought him a 99 ice cream with two chocolate Flakes and strawberry sauce and promptly pushed it into Louis’ face as soon as he went in for his first lick.

“You bastard!” Louis whined. Harry handed him a napkin, cackling loudly and nearly dropping his own ice cream in the process. He got a camera out and took a picture of a glaring Louis. “My face is gonna be all sticky.”

“That’s just how I like my men.”

“Ew, Harry!” Louis laughed as he wiped his face. “That’s disgusting. Don’t ever say that again.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry grinned, blinking sweetly. “I had to make a sticky reference. I had to.”

They strolled down the seafront, the beach looking very busy indeed since it was a sunny Sunday. Harry chattered away about the things he used to do around the area as a kid with his nan and his sister. He told Louis there was a beach that didn’t get as crowded a little further down, so they carried on walking.

“My sister would love you,” Harry said, sighing happily as he licked his ice cream. “You two would get on well. Too well, probably.”

“I hope I get to meet her.”

“You will.” Harry turned his head and they smiled at each other. “Promise.”

“Good.” Louis sniffed, biting into the rim of his cone. “My oldest sister is fifteen, so you two would probably get on well, too.”

“What are you saying?” Harry laughed and nudged Louis. “How many sisters do you have?”

“Four.” Louis laughed when Harry raised his eyebrows. “Fifteen, thirteen, and the twins are nine.”

“Wow! No brothers?”

Louis shook his head, watching distractedly as melted ice cream dripped down onto Harry’s knuckle. Harry licked it off and Louis couldn’t help but vividly recall how that tongue felt against his cock and how those fingers felt against his skin. He really, really wanted to experience what else Harry could do with those fingers and that tongue.

“...But Brighton’s a pebble beach, and that’s no fun.”

Louis snapped out of his daydream, grinning sheepishly at Harry. Harry grazed his fingertips over Louis’ hand and led him down some steps towards a less congested beach, finding a nice space to lay the picnic blanket Harry had brought along in his backpack. 

“We’re lucky we met at the end of summer, really,” Louis mused. “What would we have done if we’d met in November, or something?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged, grinning naughtily. “Maybe… Stayed at home all weekend?”

“Oh, well.  _ That _ would’ve been nice.” Louis smiled placatingly at a pouty, indignant Harry. “This is wonderful though, Harry. You know, I feel like I’ve known you for ages.”

“Mm, me too. I mean, we have been together for, like…” Harry looked at his watch. “Thirty-six hours straight.”

They both sat down on the blanket, Louis chomping on the end of his cone. He kicked off his trainers and pulled off the socks Harry had lent him. Harry had also lent him some shorts and he revelled in the warm feeling of the sun on his legs and feet.

“Incidentally,” Harry began, clearing his throat. “You coming home with me again tonight?”

“Yeah,” Louis replied easily before stilling, turning to look at Harry. “If that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course it is.” Harry shuffled a little closer, tilting his head and looking at Louis in mild curiosity. “Lou, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, love.”

“This is… I mean, this weekend’s been wild. Just… do you think three nights in a row is too much? I’m not saying I don’t want it. I don’t want you to leave, at all. But… you know.”

“I dunno. I think sometimes, things just feel right.” Louis shrugged. “This feels right to me. I don’t want to go home, I don’t want to leave your side. I miss you even when you pop to the loo, you know? It’s all probably cheesy and cliche, but it’s true.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis. Louis felt like Harry was trying to convey something, trying to give him a message which Louis couldn’t quite read, but he was sure he felt the same either way.

“Okay, good,” Harry said when he pulled away. “I’m not normally like this, you know.”

“Like what?” Louis asked, amused.

“I don’t drop everything to spend time with a guy.” Harry smiled to himself. “I don’t, um… I don’t usually fall for someone this quickly.”

Louis’ heart jumped, beating wildly in his chest. “Me neither. But I have to warn you, I’ve really got to go home tomorrow. I’m working in the evening. Need to get my uniform, and such.”

Harry inhaled before sighing heavily. “Okay. But I will see you again, yeah?”

“One hundred percent, love. I promise.”

Harry smiled, satisfied. Louis watched as Harry ran his hands through his hair a few times before putting his arms up behind his head. There was a small wet patch of sweat on the armpit of Harry’s t-shirt and Louis stared at it, wondering how it was possible that such a thing could turn him on. It was almost funny how gone he was for this boy.

“It’s good we’re spending all this time together, really.” Harry turned his head to grin. “What with all this millennium bug stuff. The world could end at New Year. Stroke of midnight, we could all be gone.”

“Haha! Yeah!” Louis grinned, sighing. “God, that stuff’s all such crap. As if the world is really gonna end just because some computers are displaying the wrong date. And people are proper panicking about it!”

“Actually,” Harry said, frowning, taking off his sunglasses and turning his body towards Louis. “That’s quite a common misconception. People think that the whole thing is just a conspiracy theory, when actually it’s a reality. It’s likely nothing will happen, because people are working so hard to fix it before the turn of the millennium. There’s all sorts of complex computer systems that will behave in all sorts of strange ways when the year changes.”

“Oh. Wow.”

“While we’re out getting drunk and partying on New Year’s Eve, there will be programmers tensely staring at computers, just in case anything goes wrong.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed, shrugging. “Better them than me, I suppose.”

“Yeah.” Harry laughed quietly, turning to lay on his back once again. “Sorry, lecture over.”

They spent a couple of hours laying in the sun, listening to the seagulls and the waves and kids running around on the beach. The boys kept their t-shirts on, Harry still being a little sensitive from yesterday’s burn. Louis went for a quick paddle in the sea and, as hot a day it was, the water was freezing. Louis shrieked and he could hear Harry’s laugh from back where he was still sitting on the blanket. Louis came scurrying back over to Harry just a few minutes later, not being able to bear it any longer.

“Was it cold, Lou?” Harry asked, smirk evident on his face.

“Fuck off. Can we go for lunch?”

“Don’t be rude to me. Don’t forget who’s paying for your lunch.” Harry raised his eyebrows and blinked slowly. “And paying for  _ everything,  _ for that matter.”

“Only because you won’t let me go home.”

Harry scoffed. “That’s all you, mate.”

“You’re keeping me captive with your dangerous charm.”

Harry snorted, grabbing Louis’ hand as he stuck it out to help him up. He stood to his feet and shook out the blanket, folding it up and stuffing it in a Sainsbury’s carrier bag, shoving it into his backpack.

They found a little cafe for lunch. It was a few streets up from the promenade on a quiet little back road and they were the only ones in there, save for the elderly lady behind the counter and the young man who was working in the kitchen. The young man was relentlessly but gently teasing the lady, and Louis was watching Harry watching them as they bantered back and forth. Harry grinned widely as the elderly lady’s eyes twinkled. 

“They’re so cute.” Harry sighed, tearing his eyes away to look at Louis. “Do you think they’re mother and son? Grandma and grandson?  _ Lovers?” _

Louis raised an eyebrow sassily. “Maybe they’re just colleagues, Harry. Or maybe they’re friends.”

Harry pouted thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“Friendship can transcend age barriers, you know.” Louis kicked Harry under the table. “That’s why you and I are friends.”

“Fuck off,” Harry said, grinning. He absently stirred his Coke with his straw. “Also, I’m not sure I’d exactly class us as ‘friends’.”

Louis licked his lips before swallowing. “Really? What would you class us as, then?”

Harry shrugged, still grinning. “Dunno. We’re not anything, really.”

“Oh! That’s nice.” Louis scoffed.

“Soulmates?” Harry asked, staring down at his Coke, pouting.

Louis’ heart jolted. He couldn’t tell if Harry was joking, being flippant, but something about it affected him. Maybe they really were soulmates. As romantic a notion as it was, the whole thing almost felt like serendipity. They’d been together for nearly two entire days now, and Louis hadn’t been home since Friday. He was spending his every waking and sleeping moment with this relative stranger and it was the most right feeling thing in the world. That had to mean something. 

“Don’t be daft,” Louis said quietly. He paused before adding, “You believe in that stuff?”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. Suppose if I feel it, I do.”

Louis smiled softly. “That’s not an answer.”

Harry shrugged again, grinning shyly. “I don’t know, Louis. This weekend has been mad. I’ve not had chance to stop and think about it. Don’t put me on the spot like this.”

“You put yourself on the spot,” Louis said with a grin.

Harry just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, well. I dunno.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile back. He was scared, if he was honest. Scared to let himself stop and really, really think about what was going on. Could he fall in love this fast? Didn’t sound very plausible, but then again, he never would have believed he’d click with someone so much that he'd want to spend every waking moment in their presence. Not this quickly.

The elderly lady brought over their lunch. Fish and chips for Louis, jacket potato with cheese and beans for Harry. Harry thanked her, emphatically grateful and almost flirty. Louis watched with amusement, thanking her too and cocking an eyebrow at Harry as she retreated.

“God, Harry. Do you really think it’s appropriate to flirt with other people right in front of my face?”

Harry paused with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth. “Oh? Jealous, Louis?”

“Of course I am.” Louis pouted, watching Harry chewing his food. “I miss you flirting with me.”

“You mean, the way I did when we met 36 hours ago?” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis nodded, and Harry grinned to him as he speared a small amount of potato and cheese on his fork. 

“Open up, darling.” 

Louis obeyed, letting Harry gently feed him. When Harry withdrew his hand, Louis chewed the potato and looked over to the lady behind the counter who was just grinning to herself. Louis stood to his feet and leaned over the table, pecking Harry sweetly on the lips and smiling.

-

Harry got chatting to the woman behind the counter, whose name was Mary, discussing the weather and the turn of the millennium and the best type of bread to have with a BLT. When Harry managed to tear himself away from her, the boys finally left and had a wander around the shops. They went into a dingy, cramped shop in which Harry bought a candle which claimed to be ‘sea breeze’ scented. When they got outside, Harry handed it to Louis, telling him it was a gift.

“Just to remind you of… me. And today. This weekend.”

“Thank you.” Louis’ heart felt like it was soaring as his face softened. He reached out to run a hand down Harry’s left arm. “I will never forget this weekend. I promise.”

Harry insisted on taking a photo of Louis holding his candle and they returned to the beach to take some more snaps. They took a photo of their feet in the sea, sinking into the sand and shingle. They took a photo of the pair of them with the town of Eastbourne in the background, and Louis took a picture of Harry when he stumbled backwards and fell on his arse into the surf and sand.

“Fuck off!” Harry whined, laughing slightly. “Don’t just stand there, help me up!”

Louis laughed at him for a few more seconds before he finally obliged, pulling Harry back to his feet. He ordered him to turn around and he started to brush wet sand from Harry’s bum.

“God, Louis,” Harry remarked. “You’re gonna get me all worked up.”

“I can leave you all dirty if you’d prefer.”

“I’m always a little bit dirty.” Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis, smirking. “Can’t wait to get you home tonight.”

Louis grinned, slapping the last of the sand from Harry’s bum, a bit harder than was probably necessary. He tapped Harry on the shoulder to signify he was finished, and when Harry turned around, Louis grabbed his hips and pulled him close.

“Lou,” Harry said, a little breathless from the surprise and looking self-consciously to the beach, where sunbathers were still dotted around.

Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s, moaning softly as he moved them slowly and deliberately. He nipped at Harry’s bottom lip as he pulled away. Harry whimpered at the loss and Louis smirked, satisfied.

“Let’s get another ice cream,” Harry said once he’d caught his breath, as they walked out of the surf. “Then let’s head back to London. I wanna take you to my local pub for dinner.”

Harry bought Louis another 99, this time getting the ice cream man to put four Flakes in it. Louis rolled his eyes fondly as Harry approached him.

“I can’t decide if you’re using Flakes as a phallic symbol to convey a message to me.”

Harry tutted. “Oh, come on. I just want to feed you chocolate. Keep you sweet.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed, unconvinced as he licked around the top of the cone to catch any rogue drips. “Well, I still think you’re using them as phallic symbols. Even if you don’t realise it.”

Harry laughed, before sighing. “I’ve had the best day with you.”

Louis stuck a tongue out and licked the peak of the soft ice cream. “So, what you’re saying is I’ve not ruined your memories of Eastbourne?”

Harry’s face broke into a wide grin, eyes squinting against the weakening sun. “No. Not quite.”

“Oh. I’ll try harder next time.”

They finished their ice creams before taking a slow walk back to the train station. Louis itched to take Harry’s hand. It felt like the natural thing to do, but he wasn’t all that sure it was a good idea. He’d only just braved it in London, but he wasn’t sure if this seaside town was quite as accepting.

He settled on walking a little closer to Harry so that their arms bumped together. Harry turned to smile softly and Louis knew he was a goner. 

-

Despite both boys being reluctant to perform public displays of affection, they sat together closely on the train and Louis fell asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Louis woke up with a very sore neck. Harry had fallen asleep too, laying his own head on top of Louis’. Louis groaned, pulling his head from under Harry’s causing Harry to wake up with a start.

“Mm, sorry love.” Louis yawned, rubbing his eyes. “I think we’re nearly there.”

Louis’ heart sunk as he said it. Being back in London meant their little day trip was over. And  _ that _ meant Sunday was nearly over. Which meant the weekend was nearly over. He was going to have to go back home, and the idea of that  _ sucked. _

“Harry, what do you do?” Louis asked, laughing in slight disbelief. “I can’t believe I’ve never even asked you.”

Harry grinned sleepily. “Um, I’m at Uni. But at the moment, I’m just picking up some shifts here and there at Pizza Hut over the summer.”

“Nice!” Louis laughed. “I also work in a restaurant. Although it’s a bit more upmarket than Pizza Hut.”

“Oh, I can  _ so _ imagine you as a posh waiter,” Harry said with an eyebrow cocked. “Do you wear a bow tie?”

“I didn’t say it was posh, I said it was more upmarket than Pizza Hut.” Louis smirked. “It’s a bit posh. Sometimes I work the bar. We get a lot of businessmen coming in just to drink. But no, sorry to disappoint. No bow tie.”

“What a let down,” Harry said, yawning. “So, you do shift work? I’m at Uni and doing shift work, too. Are we gonna have trouble finding time to see each other?”

Louis scoffed. “No. I’ll make time for you.”

Harry’s face softened. Louis felt like they’d done a lot of reassuring each other this weekend, but it was an obscure situation. He guessed that Harry was probably insecure, worried that the magnitude of his feelings weren’t mutual. They were. They absolutely were. 

“You’ll love this pub,” Harry said as they walked through Victoria station, heading for the tube. “It’s cosy, and won’t be too busy since it’s a Sunday night. The food is great! They have lovely booths and once you order food they give you table service. I think I fancy pie and chips, you know.”

Louis just smiled. Once they were on the tube, Harry gently pressed his thigh into Louis’, which just about scratched Louis’ itch to touch him. They got off the tube a stop early at Tufnell Park, walking across the road and up the hill slightly to a small pub. It was fairly dingy and cramped, but it had air conditioning which Louis was grateful for.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Harry asked.

“Can we sit in that booth over there?” Louis grinned. “That dark corner.”

“I think the way you like.”

“You… what?” Louis smirked. 

“I meant… I like the way you think. I’m tired, okay?” Harry pouted. 

“Ha!  _ I think the way you like.”  _ Louis slipped into the booth, still grinning up at Harry who was slinking in opposite him. “You prat.”

“Really?” Harry smiled. _ “I’m _ a prat? Well then, maybe I’m too tired to entertain you tonight.”

“There’s no way you are.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m too tired to finally go all the way with you, like I’d planned.”

Louis’ face softened, smiling almost shyly. “Yeah? You want to do that? Tonight?”

“Well,” Harry matched Louis’ expression. “Maybe I’m too tired.”

Harry said it with no real conviction, and Louis’ stomach twisted in anticipation. If he had to leave Harry tomorrow, he’d like to at least go out with a bang, so to speak.

“Yup, definitely pie and chips.” Harry slid the menu across the table to Louis. “I’ve eaten most things in here, so if you need a recommendation…”

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked over the menu. Fish and chips? Not again. Curry? Not a good idea at all if he was getting lucky tonight. 

“I think I’m gonna have steak,” Louis mused. “Sirloin.”

“Your wish is my command,” Harry said lightly, snatching the menu with a grin and heading up to the bar.

Louis watched him, as he always did. Harry leaned on the bar, hip popped. Louis stared at the long, lean legs, his thighs and calves slightly red from the sun. Louis resolved to rub some aftersun into them when they got home. Harry’s home, that was.

Harry turned and walked back to the table and Louis let out a long, loud groan when he saw the drinks that Harry had brought over.

“Harry, are you serious?!”

Harry beamed stupidly as he slid a bottle of Smirnoff Ice across the table to Louis. Shaking his head, Louis took a swig from the bottle. He winced as the sugary vodka drink burned its way down his throat. Alcopops were never quite as satisfying in the cold light of day.

“Don’t get mardy. It’s because of Smirnoff Ice that we got together.”

_ Together.  _ Louis’ eyes snapped up to Harry’s. Harry’s eyebrows were raised as if he couldn’t quite believe he’d just said that, but he didn’t look like he cared too much. He gave a tiny shrug.

“I know. And I’m very grateful to Smirnoff. And whoever bought that specific amount of Smirnoff Ices for that party.”

“Can you believe that was only 48 hours ago?”

Louis let out a little laugh. “No. Not at all.”

Harry picked at the label of his own Smirnoff Ice as Louis touched the toe of his shoes to Harry’s under the table. A waitress came over with their food and Harry smiled up at her charmingly.

“Thanks, Debra.”

The waitress just tilted her head and winked at him before retreating. Louis watched her walk away, before looking back at Harry and tilted his head off in the direction the waitress had gone.

“First name basis, eh?”

Harry smirked. “Oh, come on now. Don’t you start all this again.”

Louis shrugged, popping a chip into his mouth. “Just curious.”

“I told you, I come in here a lot. I’m usually with Ed.”

“Is, um…” Louis finished chewing, swallowing. “Is Ed gonna be home tonight?”

“Probably.” Harry smiled placatingly at Louis. “He’s very good at minding his own business, though.”

“Hm,” Louis hummed.

“Why? You really loud?”

Louis cackled in surprise, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed. “I dunno. I suppose I like to have the option to be.”

“Very interesting.”

They ate their dinner quietly, idle chit chat passing between them. Louis tried a bit of Harry’s pie and in turn, Harry stole a cube of Louis’ steak. It threw Louis into a daydream of feeding strawberries and champagne to Harry, both of them tipsy, turning each other on. Louis wanted to get Harry home, and now.

“Another drink?” Debra asked as she cleared their plates. “Dessert?”

“Aw, Lou. Can we share a sticky toffee pudding? They do the best ones here.”

Then again, who could say no to Harry? Louis agreed, not only to the sticky toffee pudding but to sharing a bottle of wine. Harry and Debra discussed the best wine to go with the dessert while Louis looked around the pub, eyes falling on a jukebox against the far wall.

“I’m starting to think you’re just trying to delay taking me home,” Louis remarked.

“As if,” Harry replied, laughing. “Well, I suppose I don’t want the day to end.”

Louis shook his head. “I know, babe. But it doesn’t matter, you know? This is just the first weekend of… well, of whatever there is to come.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah. Well, let’s not dwell on it? Let’s just enjoy the evening.”

They shared their sticky toffee pudding, Harry’s exaggerated moans of pleasure making Louis feel uncomfortably hot. After a glass of wine, Louis asked Harry for some change and he headed over to the jukebox to put on a few songs.

It was full of current songs, so Louis decided to remind Harry of the night they met. He put on  _ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom  _ by The Vengaboys and scheduled  _ Mambo No.5 _ to come on next. He scheduled a third and returned to the table, not returning to his own seat and instead sliding in next to Harry. 

“Hey!” Harry’s face lit up. “This played the night we met.”

“Yeah. Duh.” Louis shuffled in even closer, reaching across the table for his wine glass. “Thought you might like to reminisce.”

“On 48 hours ago?” Harry grinned. “This is a great clubbing song. It’s always gonna remind me of you, now.”

“Just the way I like it, babe.”

Harry shrieked in delight when  _ Mambo No.5 _ came on and happily sang along, wiggling some kind of dance in his seat as he reeled off women’s names. Louis grinned, sipping from his glass and revelling in Harry’s delight. As the song came to an end, Harry sighed and Louis nudged him.

“So, the next song is one that I thought summed up this experience perfectly.”

Harry looked at him in question as the opening notes of Madonna’s  _ Beautiful Stranger _ rang out through the pub.

“Ha! This is from the Austin Powers soundtrack, right?” Harry smirked.  _ “The Spy Who Shagged Me.” _

“Yeah, but the lyrics, Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes with a grin.  _ “I  _ took  _ my _ chance on a beautiful stranger.”

Harry giggled and as Madonna was singing  _ I fell in love with a beautiful stranger,  _ Louis took Harry’s hand and kissed his dimpled cheek. Louis felt the lyrics deep in his bones. Taking a chance on someone, heart dancing all over the place, not being able to forget about them. 

Harry took a final gulp from his wine glass. “Wanna go home?”

-

The walk home had been muggy and Harry and Louis were both a bit sweaty when they got back to Harry’s. They headed into the kitchen to get some water and Ed was cooking himself some food.

“Hiya, boys. Want some bacon?”

“We just ate,” Harry said, even as he stole a slice of raw mushroom from a plate. Ed shot him an unimpressed look as he snatched the plate away and tipped the mushrooms into the frying pan. “Why are you eating so late?”

“Just got back from a gig.” 

Harry pulled an ice tray from the freezer and clumsily tipped some cubes into two glasses. He filled the glasses from the tap and as Louis yawned and stretched, Harry stopped in his tracks to watch. Louis smirked, arching his back and feeling his t-shirt riding up slightly.

Ed snorted in amusement, snapping Harry out of his daze. He glared at Ed before tilting his head for Louis to follow him.

Louis lifted a hand in greeting. “See you, Ed.”

“Bye, Louis.”

They headed into Harry’s room and Harry handed Louis a cold glass. He took a sip, sighing in relief.

“Ed seems so nice.”

“He’s great.” Harry smiled, kicking his shoes off and thumping himself down onto the bed. “I hope you guys can get to know each other, I think you’ll really love him.”

Louis kicked his shoes off too, placing his glass on the bedside table and laying back on the bed.

“Oh.” Louis sighed, closing his eyes. “This is nice. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah. Speaking of which, I’m gonna jump in the shower.” Harry scrambled off the bed and Louis opened his eyes to watch him. “I feel icky. All sweaty and sandy.”

“Alright,” Louis said, nodding. “Leave it running when you’re done and I’ll jump in quickly afterwards.”

“Unless…”

“No, Harry.” Louis grinned, closing his eyes again. “We’ll be in there forever if we go in together.”

Harry hummed, slinking out of the room. Louis closed his eyes and the next thing he knew, Harry was walking back into the room, wearing nothing but grey sweat shorts. He was towelling his hair and grinning.

“It’s all yours. Were you asleep, Lou?”

“No,” Louis scoffed, standing to his feet sleepily.

“Hm,” Harry replied, still grinning. “There’s a towel in there for you, and some clean shorts.”

Louis headed to the bathroom and stood under the warm spray, willing himself to wake up. He showered quickly, feeling far better when he stepped out onto the still damp bathroom mat. He towelled himself off and pulled on the navy shorts Harry left out for him. As he left the bathroom, he passed Ed in the hallway who grinned at him and winked.

“Goodnight, man,” Ed said.

“Goodnight. Hey…” Louis stopped Ed in his tracks. He lowered his voice. “Does Harry do this a lot?”

Ed scoffed in disbelief. “You are joking. Louis, he’s brought people back, but he’s never met someone and spent an entire weekend in their pocket.”

“Okay,” Louis replied, trying not to smile too wide. 

Ed raised his eyebrows and shrugged, slapping Louis on the back as he started to make his way back into Harry’s room. Harry had put the radio on and he was singing along to the most annoying song of the year so far.

_ “I’ve got a blue house with a blue window…” _ Harry sang quietly.  _ “I’ve got a hmm hmm….” _

Louis giggled. “Fucking hell. We got through almost the whole weekend without hearing this shit.”

“This song is a masterpiece,” Harry stated, failing to keep a straight face. “You look gorgeous.”

Louis felt his face flush a little, suddenly self conscious about just being dressed in shorts. He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Harry and reaching for his hand. 

“Um- so...”

Harry abruptly pushed Louis down onto his back and leaned over him, kissing his mouth and straddling his hips. Louis giggled slightly in exhilaration, squirming under Harry. 

“What do you wanna do, Louis?”

“Don’t mind. You said you wanted to go all the way. Do you…have...?”

Harry leaned down to bury his face in Louis’ neck, almost seeming embarrassed.

“Will you, um…?” he mumbled into Louis neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

The ludicrous thought of  _ finally  _ popped into Louis’ head. It was crazy to think, but it felt like they’d held out so long, had been building up to this for ages. Fuck, going home tomorrow and living in the real world again was going to suck.

Harry had flipped them over, pulling Louis on top of him. They kissed lazily and unhurriedly, Louis’ heart hammering in his chest as he ran a hand up Harry’s side. His bare skin felt hot to the touch.

“Mm, Lou.” Harry sighed as Louis started to kiss down his body, paying attention to his left nipple when Harry whined in reaction to him licking over it. “Want you. Please, love.”

Louis let out a muffled laugh as he took Harry’s nipple between his teeth, gently nibbling. Harry cried out, his body curling up instinctively and Louis smirked, running his palm over the prominent bulge in Harry’s shorts.

“God.” Harry lifted his hips, pushing into Louis’ hand. “Louis...”

Hearing his name from Harry’s lips sent a surge of arousal through Louis, and it kicked him into gear. He moved down the bed to slip his fingers under Harry’s waistband, pulling his shorts down over his straining erection. Harry lifted his hips to aid him, and Louis tugged them off and chucked them behind him onto the floor. Harry laid naked, staring up at Louis in lust. 

“You got any, um…” Louis licked his lips distractedly, looking up and making eye contact with Harry. “Got any lube?”

Harry flipped over onto his knees, starting to rummage through his bedside table drawer. Louis’ dick twitched as Harry arched his back and stuck his bum in the air. He used the opportunity to shuffle out of his own shorts, quickly palming over his own erection as Harry found the lube.

“Stay there, babe,” Louis told him, placing a hand on Harry’s arse and leaning in to take the lube from him. Louis sat back on his heels and drizzled some on his fingers as Harry shifted back onto the bed properly, pushing his arse further into the air. Louis sighed, taking a deep breath before pressing a fingertip to Harry’s hole.

Harry let out an almighty whine and continued to whine as Louis worked him open, trying to force himself to take his time. Louis felt so eager and charged, but he’d never forgive himself if he hurt Harry in any way. Besides, Harry seemed to really, really enjoy being fingered open. It was indecent, actually.

“God, Lou.” Harry exhaled with a groan. “You feel so good. I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Louis laughed in surprise, stilling his hand. “I hardly think you’re in any position to crack jokes.”

Harry moaned, arching his back and pushing his arse back against Louis’ fingers. Louis felt his dick, hard and aching as it was, spurt a bit of precome and Louis knew he needed to get inside of Harry ASAP.

“Got a condom, Harry?” Louis asked. Harry stammered, not quite finding his words, so Louis interjected. “In the drawer?”

“Y- Yeah,” Harry croaked out.

Louis placed a kiss to Harry’s left bum cheek, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Harry’s hole and using his left hand to sift through the drawer. He found a box of condoms and-

“Harry…” Louis sighed, exasperated, his heart sinking. “These are out of fucking date.”

“What?” Harry whined, devastated. “Ohh, no!”

“Got any more?”

“No!” Harry whined again, sounding like he was close to tears. 

“Do you think Ed will have one?”

“Yeah. Yes! Ed.” Harry nodded before yelling hoarsely. “Ed! Ed!”

“Don’t!” Louis giggled. “You sound wrecked. He’ll think you’re calling out his name during sex.”

Harry was now whining quietly, dragging his hand over his dick. Louis sighed, finding his shorts and slipping them back on. He adjusted his erection to look as least obscene as he could manage, and opened Harry’s door a crack.

As he entered the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him, he saw Ed sort of loitering outside his own bedroom.

“Um-” Ed laughed awkwardly, scratching at his stubble. “Did he, um, call me?”

Louis tilted his head, shy and apologetic. “Harry’s condoms have expired and we were wondering if you had one we could borrow.”

Ed smirked, but it was a soft smirk, and he disappeared into his room. Louis shifted his weight from foot to foot, palming his confused dick briefly. He could hear Harry whine pitifully through the door and he was so, so desperate to get back inside.

Ed came down the hallway, a condom held up between his fingers. 

“Now, when you say borrow… I do  _ not _ want it back when you’re done.”

“Thank you. So much, Ed.” Louis sighed. “You have no idea how much we-”

“I don’t want details, thank you,” Ed scoffed. “I’ll be in my room with my earplugs in if you need me.”

Louis mumbled another thank you as he opened the door and returned to Harry, who’d dropped flat against the bed and was clutching at the duvet, rutting desperately against the mattress.

“Got it.” Louis hurried over to the bed. “Turn over, love. Let me look at you.”

Harry rolled over and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. Harry’s damp hair was sticking up in all directions, his face and chest flushed and blotchy and he was trembling slightly. His dick was angry and hard and Louis couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be here with him.

Harry quickly shoved a pillow under his hips as Louis rolled the condom on, spreading a small amount of lube over himself before positioning between Harry’s legs, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He slowly pushed in, gritting his teeth as Harry started to puff out little, strained breaths.

“Fuck. You feel amazing.” Louis leaned down to kiss Harry as he continued to push in. He began to move back and forth, the heat in his groin just as hot as the heat in his heart. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist as they met each other in their movements, Louis feeling like they were closer than ever, now. The thought overwhelmed him. He thrust deep into Harry and delighted in his throaty moans. 

Harry came, mere seconds after Louis wrapped his fingers around his shaft. Louis picked up speed, chasing his own orgasm and when he came, Harry dug his heels into Louis’ bum to keep him in place. Louis fell limp, draping himself on Harry’s messy body, and Harry’s legs fell away in exhaustion. Louis stayed inside of him regardless. 

“Oh, God,” Harry whined, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

Louis tried not to make it obvious that he had frozen, the words making his head swim. He’d met Harry less than 48 hours ago and Harry had just told him he loved him. He was in love.  _ They _ were in love. Louis’ head swam all over again at the mental admission.

Louis kissed where he could reach. Harry’s shoulder, his neck, his cheek. He ran a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip before kissing it. Harry sighed quietly, opening his eyes and Louis closed his own, kissing Harry’s cheek again.

-

**Monday**

The sun streamed in, a beam of light hitting Louis straight across the face yet again. He winced, rolling over and bumping into Harry. He was going to have to talk to him about getting the bed moved. 

He cracked an eye open and glanced at Harry’s clock radio: 06:19. This would be his last morning waking up next to Harry. It was back to reality for him today, and he couldn’t even comprehend how he was supposed to go to work, carry on as normal. Not after this weekend. Not after his entire world had been turned upside down.

Harry had said he loved Louis last night. Louis watched as Harry’s face twitched, likely dreaming. Louis sighed. He didn’t want to be alone, not even for a moment.

Harry let out a soft groan. “Hm. Time is it?”

“Nearly half six, babe,” Louis whispered. “How’d you sleep?”

“Wonderful when I’m next to you.” Harry blinked his eyes open. “Mm, you look gorgeous.”

“Oh, shut up,” Louis said lightly. “Give us a cuddle.”

Harry held his arms out and they shuffled into each other. The room was warm, their bodies immediately starting to sweat where they were pressed together, but neither of them cared.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis said quietly. “About what you said last night? Can we talk about that?”

Harry laughed softly. “Yeah, um… I may have been on a post-sex high. I meant it though, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Louis grinned. 

“Just… doesn’t feel real, and all that.”

“I get what you mean.” Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Well, anyway. I feel the same.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you, too.  _ I suppose.” _

Harry giggled, slapping Louis on the bum.

After taking a photo of themselves in bed together, grinning widely, the pair of them got up and had some breakfast together. It was a quiet meal, Louis desperately trying not to think about leaving Harry.

“Louis?”

“Hm?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Promise me we’ll see each other again? Even if…” He trailed off, sighing.

“I have to see you again, I have to.” Louis grinned across the table. “I promise you don’t have to worry about that. Will you please stop worrying?”

“Things change, though.” Harry shrugged, staring into his cup of tea. “Maybe we’ve just got carried away, maybe when you go back to your own life, you might-”

“No,” Louis said firmly. “No way.”

“I just want to know I’ll see you again. Please don’t forget about me.”

“I’m gonna say this one last time.” Louis smiled to soften his firm tone. “That is not going to happen. You’ve changed my life, Harry. In two days. You can’t get rid of me that easily. You know where I work. Do you want me to write down my address? Will that make you feel better?”

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at himself. “Okay, sorry. I love you. But can I remind you that you’re yet to give me your phone number.”

Louis smirked, standing to his feet and grabbing a pen from the top of the fridge. He returned to the table, unceremoniously pulling Harry’s chair away from the table and watching Harry cringe as the chair legs scraped against the tile. He straddled Harry, the chair creaking beneath their combined weight. He grabbed Harry’s arm and scribbled his phone number on the inside of his forearm.

“Satisfied, gorgeous?” Louis smirked, kissing Harry hotly.

-

“Well, this is it, then.” Harry chewed his bottom lip, searching for something in Louis’ expression. “See you soon?”

“You will, love.” Louis pulled him close by the waist. “Thank you for your hospitality. And please, work out how much we spent this weekend. I owe you half.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve definitely given you enough to get home?”

Louis just nodded. Harry sighed before pinning him against the wall, kissing him slow and unhurried. Harry didn’t want to say goodbye. Louis didn’t want to say goodbye. He wanted to stay in the suspended reality of this weekend forever. 

In one swift motion, Harry pulled away and opened the front door. He exhaled heavily, and Louis got the feeling that the simple gesture took all of Harry’s energy.

“Love you,” Louis said quietly. 

“Can we arrange a date?” Harry asked suddenly. “Just so I can know when I’ll see you.”

Louis grinned, rolling his eyes. “Alright. How’s... Thursday? Dinner?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that could work.” Harry smiled, hopeful.

“Shall I pick you up?”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Meet me by Covent Garden tube station? 8pm?”

“Alright.”

“That way, if you don’t turn up I’ll be waiting in the street for you. It’s just a sadder image to haunt you if you don’t come.”

Louis felt helpless. Helpless to comfort Harry. Helpless to walk away. Helplessly in love. 

“I’ll be there.” Louis levelled him with a determined look. “Alright, I’m off.”

They kissed just once more, Louis stepping out into the bright light of day before he could back out of it. Harry slammed the door shut in much of a similar fashion and Louis sighed, heading towards the tube dutifully. He needed to try and return to normality.

He got off a stop early, dropping both cameras into Boots for developing. 24 hour developing was cheaper, but there was no way he’d be able to wait that long, so he put them in for the one hour service, heading home with the intention to shower, change his clothes, and pick up some money.

He had to admit, it felt nice to be home. He let himself into the flat, taking the time to inhale the familiar smell, but before he knew it, his windpipe was restricted and he was being thrust against the wall by an angry, red Liam who filled his entire vision.

_ “Where the fuck have you been?”  _ Liam practically screamed. “We’ve been worried  _ sick!” _

Louis spluttered, unable to reply with Liam’s forearm pressed tightly against his throat. It had never even occurred to him that people might be wondering where he was. He should’ve called home. Shit.

“Do you know?” Liam continued, enraged. “Me and your mother have been going out of our minds with worry. We’d decided we were going to  _ call the Police  _ if you didn’t turn up for work later.” 

Guilt swelled inside of Louis and he fluttered his eyes closed, and then the pressure on his throat was gone. He opened his eyes to see Liam standing just as close, arms folded and eyes glaring dangerously.

“Shit. I’m so,  _ so _ sorry, Liam.” Louis tilted his head apologetically. “I didn’t think.”

“Clearly!” Liam growled. “You’d better call your mum. Honestly, she’s been beside herself. I’ve been spending the weekend calming her down, for fuck’s sake.”

“I will. I’m sorry,” Louis said again.

“Where the fuck have you even been, Lou?” Liam’s tone softened slightly, sounding disappointed and exasperated, which was almost worse.

Louis smiled tentatively. “I met someone, Liam. We spent the whole weekend together. He’s incredible, Li. I think I love him.”

Liam raised his eyebrows, unimpressed _. “You love him?  _ Where did you meet him?”

“That party Niall dragged me to on Friday. We left together and we’ve literally been together since. This is the first time I’ve been away from him since we met.”

“You fell in love with him in two days?” Liam blinked. “Wow.”

“It’s mad, I know it’s mad.” Louis smiled again. “But it’s just… right. I dunno.”

Liam finally gave Louis a brief smile. “Well, don’t fucking do that to me again. Now, go and call your mum. Before she rings first.”

Louis could see the scepticism in Liam’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Liam was nothing if not supportive, and Louis had never been more grateful. Liam would see. He’d see that he and Harry were the real deal. 

Louis did as he was told, ringing his mum and holding the phone away from his ear as his she berated him for worrying her.

_ “That’s it,” _ she said finally.  _ “I’m buying you a mobile.” _

“No, Mum!” Louis sighed. “You don’t need to do that. I messed up, I’m really sorry. I don’t want you spend all that money on me.”

_ “Well, look. When you’re earning a bit more, please get one. They’re getting cheaper these days, you know. I don’t like the thought of you being out and about, down there in London on your own.” _

“It’s fine, Mum. I love you. I’ll call you again in the morning.”

_ “I love you, too. Make sure you do, darling.”  _

Having placated both his mother and his best friend, Louis had a quick shower and got dressed. As wonderful as his time was with Harry, it was lovely to get into his own shower and change into his own clothes. He was a bit of a homebody at heart, if he was honest. He wondered if one day he’d have a home with Harry. 

He headed back out, fetching some of Liam’s favourite snacks as a peace offering and picking up the photos. He’d put them in the pocket of his jean jacket, clutching on to keep them safe, but for the whole way home he felt as though they were burning a hole in his pocket. Once he got inside, he threw the snacks on the table and locked himself in his room to look through the pictures in peace.

It was… a journey. Photos from the night they met, that long night of bus rides and blossoming infatuation. Their trip to the park. Together in Harry’s flat. And-

“Oh, my God,” Louis said quietly, laughing and shaking his head. Harry had taken a few photos of himself without Louis knowing. There was one of him pouting, topless, and another one that was a close up of the features of his face, blurry and filling the entire picture. And then there was a photo of Harry’s dick. Soft, carefully placed to the side on his thigh. Louis sighed noisily, immediately pushing the photo into the bottom of his sock drawer and trying not to let it distract him. 

-

Louis tried his best to focus on work. Being a Monday, the restaurant wasn’t too busy and he mainly spent his shift serving on the bar. He got chatting to a few women who were having a couple of drinks before they moved somewhere nicer for a birthday celebration, and once they left it was only the old man at the end of the bar who was sat there most nights, staring mournfully into a glass of Guinness. 

“Good Sir?” A voice called from the other end of the bar. Louis rolled his eyes inwardly, putting the glass down that he was drying. “May I order a Gin and Coke?”

Louis frowned, turning round to see Harry sitting at the bar, grinning inanely.

“Gin and Coke? Really?” Louis said, pulling a face and trying to hide the wide grin that was threatening to break across his face. “You won’t like it here. We don’t serve White Lightning or Smirnoff Ice.”

“You don’t do Smirnoff Ice, really?”

“This is a nice place, Harry.” Louis grinned, pressing his palms into the bar. “It’s great to see you.”

“I’m sorry for turning up like this,” Harry replied quietly, sheepishly. “I just couldn’t wait to see you again.”

“It’s been  _ agony,” _ Louis replied through gritted teeth. “Hey, I got the pictures developed.”

“Oh?” Harry asked, grinning stupidly with a blush colouring his cheeks. “How’d they turn out?”

Louis smirked, shaking his head. “I nearly had to resort to being late for work after seeing what you’d left for me on there.”

“Just nearly?” Harry sniffed. “Not good enough.”

“Stop it,” Louis pleaded. “Look, I’m on my break in twenty minutes. Will you wait?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Of course.”

-

They stood out the back of the restaurant as Louis sipped on a glass of lemonade. He’d poured one for Harry, too, at the risk of getting in trouble. Harry was worth it.

“Told you we’d see each other again.”

“Only because I stalked you at your work.” Harry shook his head, grinning.

“I’ve just realised.” Louis turned to frown at Harry. “You’ve come a really long way.”

“You’re worth it,” Harry replied, shrugging as if it were obvious. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Had to see you, didn’t I?”

Louis smiled tightly. The invitation was dancing on the tip of his tongue.  _ Stay with me. Come to mine. Don’t go back. Never leave.  _ He knew they should probably spend at least one night apart, but…

“You coming to mine, then?” Louis grinned. “Let me pay back some of that hospitality? Oh, which reminds me. If you come back to mine, I can give you some money.”

“How many times-”

“Stop it.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Oh, you’ll never guess what. When I got home, Liam pinned me to the wall and told me he and my mum had been out of their minds with worry and they were hours away from calling the Police.”

“No way!” Harry gasped. “Did he hurt you? Do I need to beat him up?”

Louis laughed loudly, before smiling apologetically. “No, no. He was only angry because he cares. He’s a really, really cool guy.”

They headed back inside once Louis’ break ended, and Harry propped up one end of the bar as the old man propped up the other. A few hours later, Louis’ shift finished and a slightly tipsy Harry accompanied him home.

“I’ll give you the photos, babe. I’ll take the negatives in tomorrow to get another set.”

“Any good ones?”

Louis smiled to himself. “There’s some lovely ones.”

They continued walking, Louis stopping just outside his door and turning to Harry.

“So, you’re about to meet my best friend.”

“Wicked.”

“I want you to meet everybody,” Louis started to ramble. “All my friends and my family. All of my family. I’m serious about this. You know, us.”

Harry licked his lips. “You know what being away from you made me realise?”

“What?”

“This whole thing is crazy. Like, really crazy. I gained a bit of perspective and… like, people don’t fall in love in two days.”

“Oh, I-”

“But it happened to us. Maybe we’re crazy or maybe we’re lucky, but I love you.”

Louis beamed, embracing Harry in a tight hug. “Let’s take this one step at a time. It’s really lucky you can’t get married on the spur of the moment over here like you can in Las Vegas. Because-”

“Are you proposing to me, Louis?” Harry said with amusement into Louis’ ear. 

“Shut up,” Louis said softly, pulling away and raising an eyebrow. “You ready to go meet Liam?”

Maybe they moved too fast, maybe they fell in love too quickly. But as Harry met all of Louis’ friends, then his family, something told Louis that everything had slotted into place. Everything felt right for the first time. 

When they celebrated their one month anniversary, it felt like a year. In a good way. In a  _ wonderful  _ way. They had a long way to go, but for now, Louis was sure he’d found his person.

-

**December**

Harry closed his eyes as Louis’ little sister, Lottie, carefully applied make-up to his face. All of Louis’ other sisters were watching and giggling, his mum watching from the sofa, cup of tea in her hand as she told the girls to be gentle with the poor, patient Harry.

“Your skill is really improving, Lots,” Louis told her. Harry’s lips curved into a smile. “You gonna add some glitter?”

“You think I should?” Lottie asked, face brightening. 

“Absolutely. That stuff gets  _ everywhere. _ Me and Harry are going out tonight to meet my friends and he needs to look as pretty as possible.”

As Lottie pulled away, Harry opened his eyes and shot a glare at Louis. Fizzy, Louis’ thirteen year old sister, was obsessed with Britney Spears at the moment and ever since Louis and Harry arrived yesterday, her album had been on repeat and it really did Drive Louis Crazy.

“Fiz, can you put on  _ anything  _ else?” Louis complained. “If I never hear another Britney song in my life, it’ll be too soon.”

“Louis, leave her alone,” Harry ordered. “Britney is my idol.”

“But-”

“No.” Harry cocked an eyebrow.

Louis sighed. “Fine. The boss has spoken.”

Harry threw him a wicked smirk as he closed his eyes once again, allowing Lottie to apply a generous helping of glitter. Louis watched as she finished up, stepping back to admire her work.

“Keep still, babe,” Louis said. He pulled out his camera and snapped a few shots. “Okay.”

“For God’s sake, did you need to?”

They’d got into the habit of carrying a camera whenever they went anywhere together. Harry loved taking photos and after that weekend that they’d met, Louis felt like he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to capture almost anything. He was driving Harry mad.

“It’s Christmas, Harry. Our  _ first Christmas _ together. I want to remember every single second.”

Harry huffed as he stood to his feet, stretching his limbs. His back clicked and Louis pulled a face.

“What? I was sitting down for a long time.”

Louis grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him close. He looked around, watching as the girls headed out to the kitchen, chattering away about what make-up Lottie had asked for for Christmas. Louis turned back to Harry, licking his lips.

“Your mouth looks tantalising. What did she put on your lips?”

“Not entirely sure. I think lipstick, and then lip gloss?”

“You know…” Louis dropped the volume of his voice to almost a whisper. “I’ve always had this fantasy.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Tell me.”

Louis let out a little laugh. “I’ve basically always known I was gay, yeah? But the idea of lipstick marks on my cock has always really turned me on.”

“Really?!”

“I know it’s a bit weird, but-”

“Lou.” Harry draped his arms on Louis’ shoulders. “We have to go out and see your friends.”

“We’ve got time,” Louis protested. “Come on. It’s my birthday.”

“Is this why you  _ suggested _ that Lottie did my make-up? You bloody snake.”

“It’s my birthday,” Louis repeated, slipping his fingers in the hair at the back of Harry’s neck. “I deserve it. Don’t I?”

“Are you gonna take a picture of me when I’m doing it?” Harry asked, batting his eyelashes. Louis wanted to devour him. Or, as it stood, he wanted Harry to devour him.

“Of course.”

Harry considered this. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Louis squealed with excitement. “I love you!”

In the morning, Harry left to see his own family for Christmas Day and he returned to Louis’ home for Boxing Day. On the 27th, they returned to London, and on the 31st, they saw the millennium in together to the inevitable sound of  _ 1999 _ by Prince. Planes didn’t fall out of the sky and no crucial computer systems crashed. Louis Tomlinson’s world had already been thrown into chaos, already turned upside down back in August when Niall had abandoned him at that party. 

Louis and Harry left the party at Zayn’s and started the short walk to Harry’s house. They turned onto Archway road and, as a night bus sped past, Harry watched it before turning to Louis, eyes mischievous.

“Let’s get on a bus! Any bus!”

“Don’t fucking start.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! Readers love comments and kudos and being recommended and REBLOGS! Please [reblog the Tumblr post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861835576/dinosaursmate-ill-be-your-love-tonight). I love you. <3


End file.
